A wireless handset is a mobile communication device that may allow a user to initiate a call and receive a call. The handset may also support different types of applications. For example, the handset may be used as a platform for playing an online game, downloading a large file, and browsing a web page. Some handsets may not support both voice and applications at the same time. For example, a user may switch off the application in order to answer an incoming call. The wireless handset may have a limited bandwidth, in part because it communicates with a wireless network via an air interface which is a shared resource.